Code Lyoko ultimate
by Sorcerer333
Summary: good idea of fifth series
1. Chapter 1

2 years after xana had been erased jeremy sat in a christmas celebration with aelita and aquantinces. snow fell outside the church. "aah what a peaceful day" the two muttered. not far off, yumi an dulrich were in a similar situation at a similar gathering. "merry christmas dear" they muttered.

"aw cmon who wrote this?!" odd yelled in an opulent dining hall. "nobody wants to talk to me!".

"well, people think you'll stick smoke bombs in their toilets" a lady said nearby.

odd wandered off to a wishing well near the church. "if only my life would'nt suck" he said.

meanwhile, in siberia

"your facility is not in good repairs, mr. vladofsky" a voice said.

"look in a mirror, christof, you designed half zese places" the other muttered.

"bozhe moy! vat is dat!:" one of the scientists said.

"ze robots are all over ze friging floor!" the other said.

"zis is horse turd!"

'maybe ve should call security" one said.

'vait! vat is dat?" the other said.

"oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"kaboom

end tpye one 


	2. Chapter 2

(this became multiple chapters fused)

Amidst the silent lit room of the siberia facility a footsep fell.

About it were shattered glass and odd slime of an old tube.

The owner walked and got an old fur coat from near the lobby of the siberian base.

Silently, the soul left the building, eyes opened.

She looked upwards, seeing the dim Russian clouds and the snow below.'

With a jump o fimpossible nature, she lept skyward, seeing the stars and moon.

Her hands pulled the soil below. (The music "HTere's n awful lot of world out there" from Wall-e starts playing)

"Snow. Sky. Earth. Stars Moon." the voice uttered.

Wandering amidst a Russian town later, she saw the sun.

"Sun" she thought, its past history of helium blazes, worship and light wirling by.

"The light is bright" she thought. "DOWN WITH THE LIGHT. EARTHWARD WITH THE SUN, TO THE OUTER WATERS OF ABZU AND TIAMAT WITH THE STARS AND MOON. DOOOOOOOWN.". the mental voice rang childishly.

(Abzu and Tiamat are primordial deities in mesopotamian mythology.)

Yumi sat in the parrk after school.

Ulrich was next to her, eyes upward.

"What's that?"

A sight sped throught the sky from the direcetion of the factory like a gust of light.

"Oh my, I'll see what that is." ulrich said and sped to the place.

"God, what?" he said In an impossilbe gust of fast thinking he sped across the edge of the school and snatched a bulldozer, using it to push the river onto the factory and stop the electrical burst.

Jeremy saw it too. "what in the earth?" he thought, and assisted Ulrich, aeliota not far behind.

Even aeltia began to toss water.

"Well this is something..." Odd said.

In a thrust of odd luck, the gust stopped.

"What in heaven's name was that" Jeremy blithered.

It didn't take long for aelita to rush into the factory.

'Ti's all on, it's all on1" she yelled.

wham!

Aelita was quickyl struck in the side by something.

she turned and saw a huge blue spider the size of a young girl by her.

"Gosh!" she yelled. Ulrich appeared, karate kicking the creature roughly and smashing the scalp.

They were surrounded soon.

"You protect the elvator" Jeremy said.

Those besides Ulrich went to the elevator.

"We have to investigate the source" Jeremy announced.

Grabbing a wrench, a small programmig device, and a bus full of prayers Jeremy pushed the button to lift the supercomputer out of the floor and tried to get to work repairing the damage from when they had shut off the computer's cooling system earlier. He turned up the "on" switch and went upstairs.

"Theres plenty of existing replikas and towers worldwide." Jeremy announced "I don't know how it hapenned, but you are being transferred."

"I will need to make upgrades or else you'll never solve this."

Inserting a ridicoulously lucky disc, Jeremy boosted the pc speed by a lot, enabling absurdly swift reinstallation of SKidbladnir.

"How the heck in a million ages did you do that?" Odd angrily shouted.

"Irrelevant. Installing upgrades.".

JEremy snstalled a series of upgrades for everyone's lyoko abilities, so high-tech it needed to have a slow evolutionary process.

ulrichs evolution ofrms, ones on the right are stronger than the left, takes time to evolve .

guy on left is in a ninja suit, guy in middle loks like normal ulrich, guy on right is an a sici fi suit with wings

evolution fomrs for yumi

.

has more versions. one on left is a cave lady second has a black cloth outfit and sword and gun third is an asian lady with a stereotypical leather suit with fur outlines high leather boots and counterfit shoulder purse

fourht also has wing suit

same for aelita i forgot to draw the first form ut its like yumi's first form. aelita only ahs 3 of these. . sorry if these pictures do not work

Jeremy announced everyone else is being sent to the most active replika

which is located in the solomon islands.

The ship Skidbaldnir apporached the replika at Solomon island coordinates. "Entering that password" announced Jeremy.

"Jeremy our SKid is now under attack" Aelita revealed.

The skid was under attack by 50 unfamiliar black robot hominid shapes with twin laser cannons.

"i'll go" aelita anounced and she appeared in fornt of the machines. ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP OW! ZAP ZAP! OWW! ZAP ZAP! ALLRIGHHT EAT THIS WABAAAM! OH CRUD POW POW! OUCH! PEW PEW PEW PEW!!

Aelita had better be lucky and keep those dimming health points" Jeremy broadcasted.

"Teleportation ODd. Teleportation Ulrich."

BOOM!

"oh crud Jeremy how are we gonna walk around there are bombs bursting everywhere and shells wizzing through the air like this ZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW Ulrich complained.

"Shut up and lets search" Odd announced.

All around them Solomon islander aircraft whizzed rockets at aircraft of unknown nature and vice versa, bombs were falling from various aicraft left and right, rifle fire and cannons shooting could be heard forward and backward. Persons exploded and blazing vehicles fell from the sky. SSSSSSCCCCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW BOOSH BOOSH BOOSH WHAM WHAM CRACK.

"we'd better search in that radio place." Odd said.

Swiftly Ulrich and Odd were being shot at by beigns in gray suits and gas masks with machine guns.

Slashing through one, Ulrich found the suits were empty save spectral smoke clearly of Xana origin.

Pew pew pew pew! Odd aimed at them but his enemies were good dodgers.

Crackle!

"Oh darn i got one." Odd said.

'They've surrounded us!" Ulrich announced. "Run to that antenna!".

Bumping through the door of the radio station, the two barely escaped getting blasted by grenades and rifle shots.

reaching the broadcast room, Ulrich encountered a huge enemy with bigger arms and clearr kung fu skills, without his swords Ulrich was'nt in best condition. "let's go!" Ulrich said. Hurling his feet at the wahtyoucallit Ulrich missed his shot but grabbed onto the back of the creature, pulling boht himself and the what backwards before both found themselves rolling and hurdled onto the wall. Fist after fist was and kick after kick was dodged by Ulrich. Ulrich held himself agaisnt the back wall to seem vulnerable before slamming the gray thing against the nearby computer.

Reteleporation!

With a return pastward enacted, the students found themselves in their cafeteria again, but not their rooms. Jeremy spoke to them: "We've gone back through time but the effects of any replika activated towers are completely still existent. A complicated situation but as soon as possible we'll return to the scanners."

(bla bla eventually)

After returning to the Skid, Jeremy announced "Guys we are heading to Japan It is very crowded you'll need much luck, godspeed."

Going through the familiar pink gooey tunnels they arrived in Tokyo.

"By heaven!" Ulrich announced as they landed in the replika. "Their firepower is huge! Darn!".

"All right thats it somebody's gonna eat poop today." Odd announced as he exited the Skid and lept towards the big, artillery shaped monsters.

"Eeeya! How am I supposed to dodge these?" Odd said while barely fitting in the narrow gaps between enemy shots.

Yumi and Ulrich materialized into the city.

Civilians were attempting resistance but were getting punched in the process. Ow.

'Ulrich!" Yumi yelled. "We can't let the Emperor die, it would mean the end of the only national ruler family line that has gone unbroken for four thousand years! Descended from the Sun Goddes herself! It'd be the end of the world!". Small, big bee shaped robots were visible heading towards the imperial palace.

Some turned aroud and hurtled poison at Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ah! Must dodge!" Ulrich announced.

Then Ulrich got hit by a laser straight to his cheek.

Yumi tossed her fans furiously and past big distances, but they were tossed back by laser fire. Ulrich batted throught the bees furiously, finding that smashing one only uncovers more inside.

Baow! Ulrich and Yumi barely were missed by a shot from a gas mask dude nearby who was also smashing a Japanese soldier by hand.

"Hey Ulrich, whats that in the sky?" Yumi asked.

"Looks like a giant...time bomb.".

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Yumi hurled through all enemies towards the water-surrounded palace. She absurdly jumped past the wall impatiently seeking success.

Yumi wished she could reach the bomb. Ulrich warned Jeremy.

"crud!" jeremy said.

ULrich sliced through streets for 7 minutes beofre finally raching the target radio broadcast computer. "One two... three".

Boom!

"return to the past now!"

(The following occurences take place 5 minutes after the previous return to the past and are at a icy replika in Thailand)

"Jeremy, the skid's shields are down, these mosnters keep blowing themselves up against it! Yumi's telekenesis is even blocked!" Ulrich said.

"Aelita, Yumi, get to Earth!" Jeremy replied. "teleportation"

City of Bangkok, home of sludge, Buddhists and smugglers alike: "Jeremy we have'nt made a safe landing!" Yumi announced. "Flesh-eating beetles are everywhere!".

"This is'nt going to be easy. Yumi, we;ll ahve to struggle super-fast straight through to that radio tower over there." Aelita declared.

"Girls, before long the skids gonna be dead meat!" Ulrich announced.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRuuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhhh

"We did it." Aelita said.

"return to the apst now and hope things get easier" Jeremy announced.

After the return to the past, the team found themselves again surrounded by spiders. "Darn it! Our skulls are gonna go nuts!".

"This can't be happening." Yumi said with chopping to the elevator.

"Well, of course it is. It was'nt improbable." Jeremy commented.

Getting the scanners to do their work was a load of crud.

"A highly active replika is in a server in Israel. I'm sending you there.".

After reaching it the team found a desert replika. "Oh crud!" Ulrich cried.

"The Skid's shields are going backwards, Xana's controlling them!".

"That is'nt good" Jeremy said.

"Teleportation Yumi, teleportation Ulrich!" Jeremy said.

"All right Jeremy we're....in stocks, as in those medieval wooden holders.."

"Oh crud that's strange." Jeremy said.

Ulrich and Yumi saw some big Israeli military dude show up with a pen, saying "We saw what you did, you were desecrating the sacred graves!". A big crowd was around. "I now bestow upon you the worst curse in all Israeli culture.". The man wrote "May his/her name and memory be obliterated" in Hebrew on Ulrich and Yumi's foreheads. "Where are your geneaological records? What are your names? Where are your offspring? Where are your birth records, bank notes and other items with your names credited to them?". "Ah....." Ulrich said

"Ulrich, Yumi, We're in a tight place, here, the electricity in the factory isgoing crazy on me, its shhhhffffft difficult tp tshhhhhffft hacksave yumi shhhhhf." Jeremy said.

"I can't counter the shield on my own, i'll ahve to deactivate the tower." Aelita anounced.

"Let's move." Odd said.

Traveling across the desert, ODd and Aeleita foudn the tower easily, but it was gaurded by 3 bloks and a big red shield.

"All right, fire." Odd said and shot a laser arrow at one blok. The blok seemed unaffected and fired a laser shot and a ring at Aelita, creating an undodgable affect. "Gah, I've lost half my lifepoints' Aelita stated.

"I've gotten the trap on the Skid and Ulrich and Yumi to collapse." Jeremy said. "Wait, never mind, it's starting to rebuild."

"Laser arrow!" Odd said. The blok did not change and fired at Aelita again, devirtualizing her. "Oh darn it frrr" Odd froze in the blok's ice shot.

"Jeremy good news, yumi and I escaped the stocks just on time!"

"Woah!".

"Uh Ulrich, I think that angry mob has become controlled by Xana.".

"KA_POW!"

"Yumi! Woah! You're using telekenisis on ourselves, what luck, or we would have been lightning-fired by now!".

"Party later!". It turns out the mob was flying too. Yumi and Ulrich wizzed left and right, missing lighning by less than an inch, often with lightning surrounded them. "All right Ulrich, the replika computer is in that bulding over there, hit it, the blast will devirtualize us before the mob does.".

Yumi performed a dive-bombing technique and hurled the two down to Earth.

"Teleportation Odd, Teleportation, Ulrich, Teleportation, Yumi!".

Jeremy called everyone out just before the replika exploded.

"Return to the past now!".

After returning home, Jeremy said. "It looks like we're safe for now. But there's still an active Replika in Germany. We ought to go there now.".

During their flight towards the replika the waters turned red. "Uh JEremy what's happening? " Ulrich asked.

"By Jove the pipe you're in, it's flooding! The factory is also flooding, the power supply won't take this!". Communications then failed.

"Jeremy!".

Jeremy's voice then sounded on their communications again. "Odd, your mother is a (censered censered)ing (Censered censered censered) Loramipsom (Censered censered Censered) Agemittum venium (Censered Censered Censered censered) Trrragulla (Censered censered) ing Hippopatomus (Censered censered censered)ing Republican (Censered censered censered)ing Daniel Radcliffe (Censered Censered Censered Censered) in a castle FAR AWAY where NO ONE can hear you (Censered censered censered censered) with a bucket of (Censered censered censered censered) and a stick of dynamite (Censered Censered Censered) soup (Censered Censered Cesnered Censered Censered) with a bucket of dry (Censered censered) Mickey mouse (Censered censered censered censered) magical (censered censered censered censered censered) ALAKAZAM.".

"Oh no, that's the oldest swearword in history. My mother....no...".

"Guys, the Skid is under attack by torpedoes fired form Lyoko by Jeremy. he is under Xana's influence." Aelita said.

"They're fast, but we're faster.".

They actually made it to the replika.

Aelita announced "Guys, I have no choice but to use my creative abilities to somehow regain control of Jeremy and stop the flooding, even this replika is in danger from it. Odd, Ulrich, you go to the Earth".

Odd And Ulrich found themselves in Southeast Germany, six miles from the nuclear plant computer where they were supposed to go. The area was clearly a war zone, and a civilian trailer park trailer was visible nearby. "Ulrich, looks like we have some motion to make!". Ulrich hopped into the driver's seat of the trailer car, with odd on top of it.

"I'm not sure this will work."...

Vrooooooooom the car moved along the highway at top speed. Jeeps driven by Xana soldiers and Helicopters followed them at every turn.

On one of the jeeps was Bob the Xana specter. "Hey Odd, I'm going ta pwn you.". he said.

Odd aimed and fired at the various jeeps but they kept blocking hsi shots with their own shots, the jeep was already taking hits near to the engine. Rockets rained down from all sides, barely avoidable. Some drivers got dangerously close to Ulrich.

"Darn this is hard." Ulrich said, not realizing the distraction got them right into the path of a rocket.

BOOM!

"Dah, we barely survived that one." Odd said.

"Time to go on foot then. Odd, this piggy back ride is gonna hurt." Ulrich said hurling Odd on his back. "Super Sprint!".

"Darn they're fast!" Odd said, seeing Xana soldiers running like Ulrich.

Pow pow pow! Odd fired at some of them, scoring two hits.

Then he aimed at the helicopters. Ka-pow! "Oh God its coming towards us!" Odd said as Ulrich barely missed the crashing helicopter.

"They're trying to cut us up with their rotors, careful!" Odd said.

Ulrich jumped from the side of one helicopter to another, making sure that the others would'nt cause the next helicopter he jumped on to explode.

"Gah!" Ulrich said as he was sent back to the digital realm.

Bob the Xana specter stood near to Odd, and he said "Pwned!".

Odd fled Northwestward at once, barely missing Bob's shots with his acrobatics.

Odd tried to climb a knocked-down above-ground Bridge that had landed on top of the road.

"YYYYYYYYYaaaah!" Odd said when he found out the ruin concealed electric wiring. He weakly crossed the rocks, and moved on.

Odd did'nt give up, he ran as fast as he could with his condition.

After a while of chasing, Odd finalyl made it to the power plant. It was surrounded by Xana troops and Odd still had Xana soldiers behind him.

"What the hek-gwoooooooo!" Odd said as he was surprised and then shot at.

Odd fired at Xana soldiers and got through the gate to the nuclear power plant. 'He struggled not to get shot or stabbed as he tried to open the metal door. Running through the hall Odd met a Xana soldiers covered with spikes that tried to hit him. The edge of short-circuiting due to water damage and even the entire plant threatened to explode.

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Yumi was totally not herself, Xana was using her own telekinesis to cause Yumi to cause her fans to fly to Aelita. "Jeremy, Jeremy listen!" Aelita cried. Jeremy just said "Go stare at the Sun.".

With luck Aeltia had managed To regain control of the factory's computer. She used this chance to teleport herslef to Germany as Odd was revirtualized. Aelita barely managed to destroy the computer before being hit by Xana's soldiers.

"Return to the past now." Aelita's voice said to everyone. 


	3. Chapter 3

After the previous return to the past Jeremy gathered everyone in the school courtyard and said "Another replika exists in the USA, Near Texas. We gotta get going.".

After the journey and much struggle with creatures in the digital sea, Odd and Yumi were materialized, in a plain desert.

Ulrich and Aelita were having the hardest time ever protecting the Skid. the battles were so big, high-speeded, long and chaotic we won't even describe them.

When the last detected replika was destroyed by a barely conscious Yumi at a mayor office, everyone besides Ulrich and Odd were devirtualized.

"One more thing, guys, I have detected Xana at a computer near your present location and also...outsie of a computer at our school..." Jeremy announced at that time.

Odd flew his Skid towards the virtual coordinates, encountering a three-hundred foot wide chandelier-like gray thing with a red flame, watery blue flame, gray flame, and rocky brown flame, with a purple ethereal flame and countless tentacles. It threw a spherical wave of force at Odd, knocking him backwards and only not killing him because of the editing of the navskid's shields. Any torpedo shot was blacked and waves hurlted Odd back and forth, damaging the vehicle. The only way Odd was not permanantly virtualized was because he stood up in the Navskid at an angle that was away from the flood. "Xana seems perfectly adapted the the combat situation." Odd said.

(Odd was in his "Advanced" form)

Meanwhile Ulrich had returned home and was calling Jeremy from his phone. "I have encountered Xana. Xana is 9th grade student Julie Rothman, joined weeks ago. No wonder Xana must have used the brains stored at the facility in Russia to revive.".

"Win or lose!" Jeremy said to Ulrich. (Ulrich was in his "Advanced" form)

Ulrich in teleported form was in a Nevada boiler room struggling against Xana, who had changed into a one-hundred foot tall silver asian dragon thing.

Meanwhile in Odd's place, Odd's Navskid was about to be destroyed and Odd was ready for annihalation. Only the wildest dgree of luck enabled his vehicle to escape being squeezed to death by tentacles.

"Jeremy I'll never beat this thing!" Ulrich announced, barely able to even climb the dragon, which was faster than even Ulrich. Ulrich was being surrounded and about to be burned from above.

Odd's vehicle was blasted to pieces. The only thing saving him from death was that he had gathered the pieces around him like armor with his shield.

Ulrich attempted to jump straight upwards to the dragon head but was tossed two thousand feet away, no joke. Barely alive, Ulrich stood thinking about what to do next, about to be eaten.

Odd swam furiously through the tide, swimming akwardly in his pod-shaped suit towards Xana.

"Let's do this." Odd thought. Od pirced the center of what was in front of him, creating a little crack and a tremendous explosion.

Barely awake Odd was transported by Jeremy to the Nevadan desert.

Ulrich tried to use his speed to swing his arm so fast any flame would be pushed away. But Xana caused Ulrichs swords to be pushed backwards to Ulrich. Ulrich barely avoided stabbing himself. Odd arrive,d and he started dodging dragon fire breath.

Ulrich thrusted forward with speed and Odd id too, firign sword and laser arrow. Catching Xana off gaurd at last, the dragon brain center was destroyed and a tremendous explosion shook the sandy plain.

Odd and Ulrich were devirtualized and sent to the remnants of the Skidbladnir assembled by Odd. The section fo the web was collapsing, and Odd and Ulrich sped away crudely and fast.

Arriving at Lyoko, they begged for a return to Earth. Jeremy materialized them and Odd and Ulrich ran upstairs, and all of the group was running away from the factory. They looked into the direction of the factory and saw a huge flash of light and an explosion. After that they saw the supercomputer in an empty hole in the ground on top of a wrecked pillar. A white glow surrounded the crater.

"The explosion from Xana redirected to the computer forming a shield around the computer." Jeremy said.

"Lyoko is forever.". 


End file.
